


No one but you

by Hotarukunn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hair, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirako Shinji is preparing to go back to Soul Society. But there is one thing that he has to do before that. And he can't do it without the help of one Urahara Kisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one but you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Urahara's 'Lunch Time' sign.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6972) by ... I guess Kubo-sensei?. 



> I started writing this at a decent time of the day. Then, it took some time. I got distracted some times, when I looked up some facts, or stuff like that. But I had really fun writing this. So it was past midnight when I finished it.  
> And it seems as if Shinji/Urahara has become my new OTP for Bleach. And all because of a certain doujinka, who dtaw absolutely adorable art with them.  
> It was supposed to just be a short intereaction between the two, but first Yoruichi made her way into it all, then Shinji went off acting all on his own... So it might not be properly... well, thought-through. Because it wasn't.  
> There you have it.

There was a sign made out of wood hanging on the sliding-door.  
Shinji stared at it, feeling annoyed at the fact that it had to be there when he came here for once. "Lunch time, you say?" he muttered. "Bastard Kisuke, never here when y'wanna meet'im." He glared at the little Urahara which wielded a knife and a fork in his hands. The stupid look on his face. And he wanted to punch it, even though it was just a drawing on a piece of wood. "Idiot."  
"Yo!"  
He turned, and blinked as he stood face to face with … a very naked Shihouin Yoruichi. "Uhm!" Shinji quickly turned back to look at the sign. "L-long time no see..!" His voice faltered a little at the last word, and it came out as a squeak.  
"What're you getting all nervous about?" she asked. "Standing out here whimping." There was a tone of tease in her voice, which Shinji mostly had heard directed towards Urahara and Ichigo. Though of course, he had not gone free from her teasing nature either. "Why don't you just go inside and wait, if you wanna see Kisuke so badly?"  
"I can't just barge in.." Shinji muttered. Yoruichi's feet made no sound against the ground, so Shinji startled when she leaned over to look at his face. "Shy, ain't ya." She grinned. "Kisuke won't mind. He does it all the time, after all."  
"C-comes with being in the Onmitsukidou?" Shinji looked away from her. But from the corner of his eye, he could still see her grin widen. "You're blushing!" she teased, seeming to be absolutely delighted.  
"I wonder why." a voice said, and Yoruichi, suddenly in her cat-form, was yanked away from Shinji and his personal space. The man let out a sigh of relief, and he turned.  
"Yoruichi-san, please don't tease our guests." Urahara scolded, and Yoruichi huffed, then walked away with her tail wagging in annoyance. The both men looked after her, and then Urahara spoke once more, this time to Shinji. "It's been a while, Hirako-san. Can I help you somehow?"  
"Fer once, drop th' polite." Shinji said. "I just wanted t'ask if you guys're coming to barbeque. Mashiro decided ta have a feast."  
"For some reason, I doubt you'd come here just for that." Urahara said. He looked a little confused, Shinji thought. The man snorted, and Urahara tilted his head to the side. "Aah, forget it!" Shinji exclaimed, running a hand through his bangs and rubbing the side of his neck with the same. "Geez, you're an idiot."  
"I can't read minds, Hirako-san."  
Shinji tsked, and looked away. "Well you should try sometime." he muttered, mostly to himself. Urahara only looked even more confused. "Hirako-san, if there's something, you'll have to tell me."  
"And I toldja ta try an' read my mind, cuz I dunno'f I feel like tellin' ya. Stupid." Shinji retorted.  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and it wasn't until Urahara shifted and motioned towards his shop that it dropped off a little. "Should we take it indoors instead? I have a feeling we might get spied on if we don't."  
Shinji frowned, but then figured that Urahara was talking about Tessai, his charges, and Yoruichi. And possibly any other shinigami or related person that happened to show up. "Fine." he muttered, and followed Urahara inside. Urahara seemed to smile as Shinji passed, and Shinji looked at him with a frown and a raised eyebrow. "What?"  
"No, well, I just thought that it's rare to see you wear your hair in a ponytail, Hirako-san." Urahara stated, touching the hair lightly and watching as the short tail bounced a little. Shinji smirked, and leaned his face close to the others. "Have you never heard the term 'see but not touch', Urahara Kisuke?"  
"Uh, sorry." Urahara's face flushed, and Shinji sighed. "Really, sometimes I wonder'f ya've really changed anythin' or not."  
"Eh?" Urahara looked at him in confusion.  
"Since ya was appointed 's captain." Shinji retorted. Urahara was quiet for a moment, then snapped open his fan and hid his face behind it. Shinji stared, but the part of Urahara's face which was not hidden behind the sensu, was hidden in shadows by his hat. With a snort, Shinji grabbed it and pulled it off of the blonde mop of unruly hair. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to ya."  
Urahara peeked out from the safe of his fan. "Sorry."  
"Don't get all meek an' stuff, idiot." Shinji scowled. The sliding door was shut with the heel of his shoe, and Shinji grabbed the back of Urahara's haori, pulling him further inside the shop. "Look, this's all annoying an' shit, but, well.." He took a deep breath, but before he continued, he snatched the sensu from Urahara's hand. "I told ya ta look at me when I'm talkin'." he scoffed, and Urahara looked away, hands fumbling with the edge of his loosely tied uwangi. Shinji scoffed again. How frustrating this person could be if he so set his mind to it. Was he doing it on purpose or something?  
"Y'act like a lil' kid, Kisuke." Shinji said, and that seemed to finally get his attention enough to make Urahara look up. "I'm not."  
"Yeah you are. Really much, too. Seriously, a lot. More than anyone I know. Even more than Hiyori. And--"  
"Did you come to mock me, Hirako-san?" Urahara cut him off. He looked... bothered and concerned and... a little hurt?  
"Nope, not really. Ya were jus' beggin' for't." Shinji said, and a smirk crept onto his face. He walked over to Urahara, the few steps it was between them, and he pressed the other against a display shelf. "Listen closely, 'cuz I'mma just say't once, 'right?" Urahara nodded, and gulped at the close proximity of their bodies. "Ye're an idiot an' all, but ya did help us all out a lot there. An', well, I'm gonna go back to Seireitei soon, but there's this thing I wanted ta make sure, 'lright?" Another hesitant nod. "An' for that, I need yer help a bit."  
Urahara opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get out much before he got cut off. "How--"  
Shinji's lips pressed over Urahara's, and the former shinigami's eyes widened in surprise. He had certainly not expected that, and he pressed his eyes shut when Shinji pressed closer. Shinji's tongue lapped softly over Urahara's lips, and the man didn't even notice when he parted them to grant the other access to his mouth. But when he felt Shinji smirk, he pushed the vizard away from him.  
Shinji let out a grunt of pain as he hit the opposite display shelf, and he rubbed his back. "Ow. That hurt." he muttered. When he looked up, he saw that Urahara's face was flushed with embarrassment and shock. Shinji grinned. "As I said, I sometimes doubt ya've changed that much. Still gettin' all red-faced from nothin'."  
"I-it's normal..!" Urahara said, watching as Shinji sat down on top of the shelf that he had been pushed into. "Just cuz I'ven't kissed ya in so many years, ya get all flushed~" the man teased. "Kisuke, learn ta get control of yer poker-face, yer poker-face."  
"I don't think I want to hear that from someone who get into fights with people as easily as you do, Hirako-san." Urahara said. He looked a bit lost, and Shinji finally decided to return his sensu. It went flying the short distance between them, and a startled Urahara caught it mostly out of reflex more than anything.  
"Can I ask for my hat back, too?" Urahara asked, and snapped the fan open. Shinji seemed to ponder the request, but instead, he plopped it onto his own head. "Come an' get it."  
"Are you holding my hat hostage, Hirako-san?" Urahara asked. A slight frown was visible on his face, which was still red.  
"Ya bet I am." Shinji managed a smirk and grin at the same time. "I dare ya to. 'f ya come close, I'll kiss ya again."  
"What if I just use shunpo to get it?" Urahara asked.  
"What if I rape ya instead of only kissin' ya?" Shinji asked back, and Urahara seemed to both pale and blush. "What, 's that turnin' ya on, Kisuke?"  
Urahara shook his head. "O-of course not." he said, then backed into the shelf as Shinji was suddenly pressed against him again. "Really?" A hand sneaked down between their bodies, and Shinji slipped his hand over the other man's crotch. "I think this says different than yer mouth, though."  
"Hirako-san, please think of the location..." Urahara trailed off as he turned away his head and used the sensu as a sort of barrier between their faces.  
"Nope, I won't." Shinji once more snatched the fan from Urahara's hand, and threw it to the other end of the room. He pushed the hat off of his head and he could hear it land softly on the floor.

The expression on Urahara's face was absolutely delicious, and it made Shinji's mouth water in expectation.

They had not touched for so long; more than a century, now. The last time was a few weeks before they were forced to flee Soul Society, and even then, their encounters had been fleeting, because the junior captain had always been too embarrassed to take it very far.

But Shinji had tired of it. He had already decided to go back to take up the offer of once more joining the Gotei 13, and if it so would be his last souvenir from the Living World, he would have this moment, and savor it in his memory for all eternity. "Kisuke, look at me." he demanded, when the businessman's gaze strayed to somewhere else entirely. He wanted his attention, all the way through. And he was not taking no for an answer, this time.  
Urahara looked back up at him, and startled at the firm gaze he was given. Now, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.  
"Hi-Hirako-san, just--why--"  
"Shut it. Just let me. Just once. I can't wait more than I already've."  
"But why?" Urahara asked. "Why do you wait for me? I mean, why exactly _me_? Why not someone else? I mean, it'd be much more rewarding with someone else, anyone but me. Since you're good-looking and all, I'm sure you can get any cute girl--" Urahara's breath hitched in his throat when Shinji bit his neck. "Shut up, Kisuke." the man said, and Urahara was still. "Just shut up. An' let me do this."  
"B-but.."  
"I toldja ta shut up, so shut up." Shinji muttered, nose pressed against Urahara's skin. He nibbled lightly, then bit down harshly. The rows of perfectly even teeth buried in the taller man's neck, and it elicited a startled cry from Urahara. Shinji smirked as he let go of the flesh, and he pushed Urahara as close to the shelf as possible, ignoring the grunt of pain as an article the shop was selling dug into the man's back. "Just relax, 'kay?" he said, and pressed his leg between Urahara's. Urahara looked at him through confused eyes, and Shinji smirked. He reached a hand inside Urahara's loose pants, and he squeezed the man's balls at the same time as he assaulted his lips. Urahara cried out again, and now his face was even worse flushed again. His eyes were tightly pressed shut, and he looked as if he would burst from embarrassment. Shinji pulled away from Urahara's lips, biting his own to stop the huge Cheshire-smirk from being too apparent on his face.  
When he leaned forward again, his hand in Urahara's pants was kneading the man's balls and one of his fingers was occasionally rubbing against the base of his cock. He brushed his lips against Urahara's ear, and nibbled at it lightly. "Ya look so good, Kisuke. So gorgeous. So sexy." he murmured softly, and Urahara shook underneath his hands.  
"Wha---" He pulled his hand from Urahara's pants, and looked at the sticky semen in it. "That sure went fast, don'tcha think?"  
"A-are you.. done yet?" Urahara asked, hands slipping as he searched for support against the shelf.  
Shinji smirked. "Far from." he said, grabbing one if Urahara's hands and moving it to the front of his own, more tightly fit, pants. "See, we can't have't be unfair, right? It's all your fault, too."  
"M-my f--Ungh..!" Urahara cut himself off this time, when he moaned. Shinji's hand had made it's way back down into Urahara's pants, and was pumping Urahara's cock. Shinji licked his lips, and watched as Urahara's pants slipped down his legs. Yes. Gorgeous. _Beautiful_.  
And he couldn't help but once more lick his lips, even when Urahara watched him through hazy eyes.  
The length in Shinji's hand twitched, once more coming to life, and Shinji wrapped his free arm around Urahara's waist, pulling his body flush against him, and hand trailing up under the man's uwangi, along his back and then he quickly removed both that and the haori. He practically drank in the sight in front of him, underneath him. Yes. Handsome. Sexy.  
And Shinji cupped the man's face between his hands, one hand sticky with come and pre-cum, the other warm and soft and clean. He could feel Urahara shiver, could feel his body spasm in longing for touches. He could practically _hear_ how his body hungered for touches from the man who had more or less forced himself upon him. Shinji smiled warmly, and kissed Urahara with such a passion that they almost toppled over, had it not been for those shelves again.  
Shinji crouched down, in front of Urahara, and he would remember the sounds Urahara made for all eternity. The gasps and pants and moans and cries that escaped the man as Shinji slowly licked up the growing erection in his hand. He felt the salty taste of semen against his tongue, and while he grabbed the man's balls with one hand, he traced the crack of Urahara's ass with his other. He sucked softly on the skin, just by the base of the cock, and ran his tongue up and down, and coated his fingers in pre-cum. Then he licked the tip of the man's cock, and at the exact same time, he slid in two fingers inside Urahara. He purred as he took Urahara's erection further into his mouth, hummed lightly as he took it all in. Urahara buckled under his touches, and when Shinji glanced up, he saw the man cover his face with one hand, but not only out of embarrassment. He didn't seem to know where to put his hands, and the slow pain from the fingers penetrating him, mixed with the pleasure from the warm, wet mouth surrounding him, seemed to be causing him a lot of mixed feelings.  
With a shifting of lips around the erection in his mouth, Shinji let go of Urahara's balls, causing the man to whimper. But Shinji ignored it, grasping one of Urahara's hands and moving it to his hair. The other, he covered with his own hand, holding it in place so that Urahara wouldn't lose his grip and fall and hurt himself.  
At the same time, Shinji continued his ministrations on Urahara's opening, stretching it and rubbing his fingers inside the soft warmth of clenching muscles. He wanted inside, so, so badly. "Kisuke," he murmured around the man's length, and Urahara moaned in reply at the shocks of vibrations it sent through his body. Shinji shuddered in pleasure at the sound, and decided to finally let go. He moved swiftly, moving lips from Urahara's erection. Urahara let out a low protest, and Shinji smiled. He wasn't quite done yet, and he knew that he himself was dripping.  
Letting out a soft, cool sigh of pleasurable expectation against Urahara's heated skin, Shinji reached to unzip his own pants, pulling out his erection from the restricting fabric of his underwear and when Urahara saw it, he seemed to gawk a little. So he could think that much, huh? Well, Shinji would change that soon, as soon as possible. He wrapped a hand around his own length, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Urahara's head. With his lips lightly caressing the sensitive skin, he looked up at Urahara. "It's all you, ya know." he said, murmured, and Urahara's eyes seemed to glaze over. Shinji smirked softly. That was all it took? How cute, really. The man was many hundred years old, but he was still this way. So extremely _adorable_. It made him want to cuddle him against his chest and hold him in his arms forever.  
But that's not on today's agenda. And it probably won't ever be, either. A pity, really. Because the man knew how to be cute. Most of all when he didn't try to.  
Shinji ran his hand up and down his own erection a few times, coating it with pre-cum as best as he could. It wasn't the best, but he was far too lazy to look through the stuff in the shop that Urahara knows like the back of his palm, and he was too lazy to ask, too. So no proper lubrication, no.  
Shinji rose to his feet, giving Urahara's erection one last, affectionate caress, and a light flick of his fingers against the head. Urahara groaned, and he stared into Shinji's eyes, until Shinji forcefully, but still softly, turned him around, forced him to sprawl across the shelf and Urahara didn't seem very comfortable about this.  
Shinji couldn't care less, though, and he caressed Urahara's entrance, then parted his ass' cheeks and rubbed against him. He don't enter right away, however. Instead, he rub his penis between the cheeks, against his entrance, and it caused Urahara to actually _yelp_. It sounded so sweet to Shinji, and he leaned forward, and buried his nose in Urahara's blonde locks and curls. He smell so incredibly nice, too. He smelled.. well, it can't be described as anything other than that he smells _Kisuke_. It's stupid, because Shinji know that he should know what to associate this scent with, but he couldn't, not even if his life had depended upon it.  
Then he decided he has waited and teased enough, and shifted. He directed himself at Urahara's entrance. But he sensed Urahara tense underneath his hands, and Shinji paused for a moment. He stands in a foggy sort of thought for a short moment, then shifted Urahara's position on the shelf, only to wrap a hand around the man's erection. Urahara seemed to relax to the pleasure, as Shinji pump him, and this give him the opportunity to push inside the man underneath him. Urahara groaned, and it was mixed with a moan as Shinji's caressing of his penis shift and increase.  
He could feel the insides of Urahara clench around him, and it just feels so amazing. He leaned over the man, chest against his back, and he buries his nose against his neck, his hair, and pulled in his scent into his lungs as if it had been a drug. To him, it might be. But it doesn't matter; all that matter is now. Their bodies, closely pressed against each other, and Urahara's moans and gasps as Shinji moves inside of him.  
Then he finds it. A soft spot, that make Urahara cry out in pure pleasure. It almost startles Shinji, because he had not known where this exact spot was. But now that he had found it, he made sure to find its exact place, memorizing it and hitting it over and over. "Kisuke..." he murmured, and the other parted his lips. Shinji murmured the mans name again, and this time, the gasp that escaped Urahara's lips was mingled with Shinji's name. Shinji felt his insides bubble, and how he was close to the edge. Urahara, too, was apparently the same, because suddenly, his insides clenched around Shinji's erection, and his seed splattered over the wood, Shinji's hand, his own thighs.  
The moment that Urahara's climax had run through him, Shinji had lost his control as well. He pushed inside one last time, and for a moment, everything was a blinding white. Then he pulled out, slumping against Urahara for a moment, pressing a kiss to his neck and then to his parted, panting lips. "You are just so." Shinji murmured, and Urahara tiredly gazed at him. "So sweet." Shinji finished. And he smiled at the flush that spread worse on Urahara's face.

A few moments later, when Shinji had caught his breath and collected himself, he pulled off of Urahara, tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. Then he picked up Urahara's uwangi from the floor, used it to wipe away the worst of the semen from his companions skin, and then dropped the piece back onto the floor. He draped the haori around Urahara's shoulders, and watched the man pull it closer around himself. "Hirako-san.." he said, as he sat up more properly on the shelf. Shinji sat down beside him, and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
"This was... Why?"  
"Because." Shinji simply said, and Urahara looked at him.  
"Why me, though?"  
Shinji laughed, and ruffled Urahara's hair. He pulled the taller mans head against his chest for a moment, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's gotta be you, stupid. I dunno why, but it's no good if it ain't you."  
"But then why do you have to go back to Soul Society? I mean, if I'm that important..." Urahara trailed off, as if not sure how to finish the sentence, or exactly what he was saying at all.  
"That's cuz ya don' really want me."  
"Huh?"  
Shinji sighed, and let go of Urahara, who was looking at him. "I decided. Well, it took a helluva lot'a thinkin', but I decided that it's better ta just letcha find yer own happiness wherever an' however ya want. But I wanted once. Just one time. An' I'll remember it forever." He pressed a soft kiss to Urahara's lips, then jumped down from the shelf. He headed for the door, feeling Urahara's gaze at the back of his head.  
"Hirako-san.."  
"Hn?" Shinji looked over his shoulder, and why did the idiot have to look so frail where he sat wrapped in his haori? Shinji kept his face straight and calm, though.  
"I just..." Urahara hesitated, then shook his head. "Never mind. I'll think up a way to phrase it until I see you next time."  
"Huh." Shinji blinked. "Next time, huh."  
"It's not like you planned on never meeting me again, I hope."  
"Didn't know'f ya'd ever wanna see my face again." Shinji said, and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards when he saw a certain look creeping into Urahara's face. "Don't do that puppy-face, Kisuke. Ye're makin' it hard fer me ta leave without having ya more times."  
Urahara's face flushed for the nth time that day, and Shinji smiled. "Well, figure out what words ya wanna use, an' tell me next time. Ya can even come see me off if ya wanna." He waved, and forced himself to leave the shop. When he glanced over his shoulder to look at Urahara, just before closing the door behind him, he saw a mix of confusion, thoughtful contemplation, and embarrassment on the man's face.

Well...

He could give him the time; it wasn't as if he was in a hurry.


End file.
